Emerald: May Takes Hoenn By Storm
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: Unable to become a Trainer when she was younger, May Maple gets a second chance in Hoenn & sets off on a journey with her new Torchic at her side. She soon finds that being a Trainer isn't just about badges, however, as May soon finds herself in the middle of a war of elements and legends. Based on Pokemon Emerald with elements from Ruby/Sapphire. Hoennshipping.
1. Prologue: Ancient Catastrophe

**_REBORN DARK PHOENIX PRESENTS_**

**EMERALD: MAY TAKES HOENN BY STORM**

* * *

Prologue: Ancient Catastrophe

* * *

***Thousands of years ago***

This was a mistake.

They saw that now…but it was too late.

Above their heads, the skies were roaring with wind and thunder as majestic lightning danced across the pitch black clouds, with vicious and burning rays of sunlight bursting through. The heavy rains continued to pour their judgment onto the massive hordes of people & Pokémon screaming in terror as they fled the catastrophic battle that was occurring on the beaches only a few miles away…a battle that had wiped out entire cities & populations, both human and Pokémon, across the lands of Hoenn, consuming much of the continent and the surrounding islands in a destructive wave of land, fire, wind and rain. Soldiers and military Pokémon were doing their best to direct the fleeing masses to higher ground, but the two kings knew it was for naught.

Cyclones raged as they began to form, their forms sucking up water and creating watery tornados. Lighting and burning sunlight cascades down through the clouds, crashing into the oceans and land, creating small fires that would soon form into raging infernos. In the distances, huge massive smoke pillars billowed into the skies, further darkening the world, and signaling the destruction of another number of islands…and the deaths of thousands more people and Pokémon.

Atop the cliffs, the two kings stood in horror, realization and defeat. Once bitter enemies, they had been forced to unite their kingdoms and armies as one force in hopes of defeating the two gargantuan beasts that were now laying waste to Hoenn. They had realized too late the errors of their ways, their insanity in their attempts to destroy each other in their generation-long war to conquer the whole of Hoenn. But now…now they could do nothing about it. The orbs in their hands…the Red and Blue Orbs, their creations, the weapons they had their blacksmiths and weapon smiths crafted, had turned against them and brought about a literal Apocalypse.

They had literally condemned the world with their actions.

"DOOOOOOONNN!"

**FRAKAKABOOOOMMMM!**

"OOOOOOGRREEEEEE!"

**KRAKAKALOOOOMMMMM!**

The ground and seas trembled and quaked for miles and miles around as both Ancient Pokémon clashed with Hyper Beams. The Pokémon of the land-a gargantuan red colored dinosaur-like creature with black runes encrusted across its body and tail, spikes procuring from its sides, face and tail, a brown colored stomach and massive claws from its arms-lumbered forward from where it stood in the ocean and delivered a vicious slashing strike at its opponent. The Pokémon of the seas-a gargantuan whale-like monster of blue color, with two massive fins on its sides, two horn-like ridges on its head, red runes decorating its body & a white underbelly-roared out in pain as it crashed into the sea, but returned in mere seconds, crashing back out of the waves and delivered a devastating Double-Edge, ramming its entire body into its opponent, sending it staggering back and enticing a deafening roar of pain and fury. As if responding to the colossal battle that raged, the elements grew even more chaotic. More lightning crackled and thundered, as the winds and cyclones grew to unimaginable levels, and the land began shaking nonstop, causing trees to fall and the earth to crack and mountains to crumble and break apart. The waters roared louder and louder, as did the burning fires that were raging and now spreading across Mossdeep. Dark storm clouds and shiny sunlight battled for dominance across the skies. To the horror of both kings, the waters began rising rapidly, soon consuming the beaches of Mossdeep. It wouldn't be long now until the entire island was destroyed. To make matters worse, in the far off distance, a massive tidal wave was forming and heading straight for Mossdeep.

Groudon and Kyogre unleashed primal and ferocious roars, echoing for hundreds of miles, signaling that neither would surrender.

Not until Groudon had covered the planet in land.

Or until Kyogre had consumed the planet in water.

Either way, billions of lives across the world would be lost.

The kings had run out of both ideas and hope. The masses of terrified people were screaming and crying and anguishing, praying for a miracle, praying for salvation of any kind. They cried out to whatever gods they believed in, hoping they would be heard. Thousands upon thousands of Pokémon had joined them on the island, chittering and roaring and chirping, believing that this was the end of all. Groudon and Kyogre continued to battle on, their destruction and raw power unleashing immeasurable catastrophes. With a clashing of Solar Beam and Hyper Beam leading to a deafening and horrific explosion, the two titans brought their battle closer and closer to Mossdeep, with no concern as to the collateral damage their battle was causing to Hoenn & the world. The earth shattering earthquakes rocked the island as never before, and the chaotic weather grew to even more vicious proportions, with the tidal wave approaching faster and faster.

There was now no escape. Their fates were sealed. For their rulers' thirst for power and dominance, they were all going to die. Nothing could save them now. All they could do was accept their fate. The two kings looked to each other; over the course of the last couple of weeks as their kingdoms united to stop Groudon and Kyogre, they had turned from bitter enemies to brothers, bonded by a single cause. Their people had also united as one, working together instead of against one another. In the face of destruction and doom, two warring kingdoms found a bond between each other. They would now face their fate together.

And so, the hundreds of thousands of people, joined by Pokémon wild and tamed, joined together in huddles and grips, holding on to one another, their kings telling them to be strong and courageous until the end. That is what they did... even the Pokémon seemed to heed their words. The kings then turned to the nearing destruction, and dropped the accursed Orbs, grabbing each other's arm as brothers would. As one, they all prepared to meet their fate.

"GROOOOUUUUDDDOONNN!"

"KYYYYOOOOOOOGGRRRREEE!"

"RAAAAYYYYQQQQUUUAAAZZAA!"

All eyes turned to the heavens at the sound of another bestial roar. Was this fate not enough?! Did yet another titan of destruction need to arrive and lay even more waste?! Even as these thoughts ran through the minds of the kings and their people, they could not help but marvel and be in awe at the new sight before them.

Descending from the skies, tearing through the clouds and lightning at unimaginable speeds, was a massive dragon-like serpent. It oozed power; its body was segmented by various black runes etched in its body, while the rest of its body was colored a vibrant emerald green, with ridge-like structures placed along its body. It had long horn like crests procuring from its head, two upward & two downward. It had only two claws arms & hands, and its eyes were a deadly yellow.

And it was flying right for the dueling titans.

Groudon & Kyogre continued their colossal battle, oblivious to the approaching flying dragon...though it didn't stay that way for long.

"RAAAAYYQUUUAAAZAAA!"

**FRAKAKAKALABOOOOMMMM!**

The arriving dragon unleashed a massive Hyper Beam at Groudon & Kyogre, forcefully separating the two titans apart. Both of them roared in pain, surprise and anger, and both looked upwards to see just who or what had dared to interrupt their battle. Upon seeing the green dragon, both appeared to freeze in place, as if... intimidated.

The green dragon then reared its head opened its maw once more...and unleashed yet another roar.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYQQQUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

This roar was heard all across Hoenn. And this roar did more than just be heard. The kings and their people were stupefied at the power of that roar. The storm clouds disappeared, the lightning ceased, the cyclones vanished, the blistering heat died down, the incoming tidal wave died down, the floods receded, the fires were extinguished, the seas calmed and the winds were silenced...

Balance was being restored to nature.

After what seemed like an eternity, the flying serpent ceased it roaring. It now merely stared upon Groudon & Kyogre, its eyes narrowed and daring them to act.

Seconds... then minutes.

Groudon & Kyogre both unleashed primal & bestial roars.

Then...to the shock of all the humans present, Kyogre turned and dived down into the seas, descending down to the depths, heading south of Mossdeep, deep into the depths of the ocean, back to the cavern from which its slumber had been disturbed. At the same time, Groudon began lumbering off back towards the mainland, its colossal size allowing it to stay above the waters & not drown, bend on returning to the volcano from which it was awakened.

The vicious battle and Apocalypse was over.

The humans and their two kings were stuck in awe, even as the wild Pokémon began heading out to their own habitats now that the threat was over. They could barely fathom what had just occurred. What was this Pokémon (it had to be a Pokémon, right)? And what power did it have to be able to restore balance to the world, tame nature itself and disperse the titans of land & sea with only a roar? And what was most worrying-was this Pokémon their savior...or a new and more powerful destroyer?

They all held their breaths in fear as the dragon turned its gaze towards them. They could hear it growling and snarling as its yellow eyes gazed upon them. It seemed like an eternity passed as it stared at them.

At last, the dragon unleashed one final roar to the heavens before ascending into the skies at astonishing speeds, its cries echoing as it disappeared from view into the clouds.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

They had been given a second chance; the two kings saw that now. This was their chance to do better, to earn redemption for their mistakes.

The first action was to unite the two kingdoms into one, for this was the first step to rebuild from disaster.

Then came a place of remembrance. All bodies that could be found of humans who perished were buried in the newly formed land crater to the south of Mossdeep Island, the result of a volcano erupting underwater during the battle between Groudon & Kyogre. The specific burial grounds were a massive cave excavated to fit the massive amount of bodies. There were many caverns & sublevels carved out to form the cave, and in the final cavern & sublevel, instead of bodies, there was a large stone tablet carves into the stone walls, telling the story of how the world was almost destroyed by the Pokémon of the land & sea, and then saved by a Pokémon from the heavens. This cave was forever to be guarded by a settlement of families in the crater island, forever to be guarded until the end of time. The mountain west of the fishing port of Lilcova was chosen as the burial grounds and place of remembrance for all the Pokémon who perished during the region-wide destruction. Headstones were built, and night long vigils were held in honor for all the dead Pokémon. On the upmost peaks of the mountain, the kings ordered that the two Orbs be placed and guarded for all eternity, with a family of the best warriors of both kingdoms chosen as guardians of both the mountain and the Orbs, with the intent of never allowing the Orbs to be taken anymore, and placed at the perch of Orbs, was yet another stone tablet, also depicting the stories of the Pokémon of the land and the Pokémon of the seas wreaking havoc until a Pokémon of the skies delivered them from the end of the world & gave them salvation. In honor, the name of Mt. Pyre was given.

Finally, thanks were given, for what else could be done? On a desolate and remote island to the far east of the fishing village of Slate Port, the construction of a massive tower was built, one that was erected to massive heights. It was the hope of both the kings and their united peoples that their savior would come one day and find rest on their monument and honor them with its presence. They christened it as the Sky Pillar, in honor of the home of the Pokémon that came and saved a world and all its inhabitants from certain destruction. And to further honor it, a third orb was created, an orb of green color and an emerald shine, made from the finest emeralds and jades that the kings possessed, and blessed by the same makers of the Red & Blue Orbs, but ensured that it would never be used to control such a titan of untold power…only call it, should such catastrophe ever indeed rise again, and only to be used by one who was pure of heart.

From then on, the kingdom of the land of Hoenn would pass on these stories from generation to generation, ensuring that the events that almost led to the end of existence would never be forgotten or repeated. To ensure that the future generations would not forget the salvation that granted them a second chance. To remember their destroyers, Groudon and Kyogre.

And their savior. The keeper of nature's balance.

The sky dragon, Rayquaza...the master of the "Weather Trio."

* * *

_**XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX**_

_**Hello, readers and fellow writers of FanFiction. Welcome to yet another one of the burst of May-Pokémon stories that have been popping up since the announcement of ORAS. This hopefully will differ greatly than the other awesome Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald FF writes out there. Of course, however, I do hope you all enjoy this story, and I will do everything in my power to make it one of the best stories out there. **_

_**Ok, May's team is chosen, the story is ready, and next chapter, the journey begins!**_

_**Until next time, readers.**_

_**Oh and also check out my other Pokémon story, "Lightning Yellow: Birth of a Champion."**_


	2. A Story Begins

Chapter 1: A Story Begins…

* * *

***The Present Day***

* * *

"No...nononononon-!"

**THONK!**

"...ow…"

The sole occupant of the dark holding trunk of the moving truck tenderly rubbed her now sore and hurt head. This was the fifth time one of the boxes had fallen on her head, and that last one felt like it had something really heavy in there. She was definitely going to feel that one in the evening. She was too nice for her own good, sometimes...

"Dammit, why did I volunteer to sit back here and keep an eye on the stuff?" she muttered to herself. "Never again...God, I hope we get there soon."

Where was there, exactly? The quiet and dainty little town called Littleroot Town, in the south of the distant Hoenn Region. Well...distant from Olivine City in Johto, anyway; at the moment, they were now in the Hoenn Region, somewhere, and on their way to their new home in Littleroot Town, where their family of three would be living from now on...away from all her friends and neighbors, from the people she had known and grown up with since she was a child, a little girl. So much she had wanted to accomplish, so many things that she wanted to do, and now probably never could do because of her father's new job...namely, never becoming a P-

**KA-THONK!**

"OW! Dammit, I hate these freaking boxes!"

* * *

***An hour and several more head hits later...***

* * *

The moving truck at last began slowing into a stop as it finally arrived at its destination. The driver turned off the engine and got out, promptly taking out three PokéBalls and calling out two Machoke and a Machamp. The three Superpower Pokémon immediately set out to work, the routine more than familiar to them by now. As they began unloading the many boxes from the truck, the woman sitting in the truck's passenger side got off, taking in the fresh clean air. The town was small, dainty, quiet and peaceful. It wasn't Olivine City...but it was just as beautiful as her husband Norman made it sound. Yes, Caroline Maple found herself liking Littleroot already.

Now for the next challenge about moving here...

Walking to the back of the truck, Caroline yelled out, "C'mon, May...we're here, honey!"

Caroline heard something resembling "Yeah, I kinda noticed..." and simply rolled her eyes. Then, out jumped a 15 year old 5'5'' teenage girl wearing an orange shirt with a black collar at her neck and two white PokéBalls imprinted near the shirt's bottom, black skin tight short shorts, black socks that went just above her ankles, orange and white sneakers, and a pair of white gloves with black fingertips. Her brunette hair was set in a downward V-like shape, and on top of her head was a bandana of a brilliant shade of emerald green and a white PokéBall imprinted on it. At 15, she was fairly attractive with a gentle and cute face, fair skin, nice shapely legs, a slender figure and a brilliant smile, but her most attractive feature was the pair of sapphire eyes that she possessed.

This was May Maple, the new girl in Littleroot Town, and daughter of the newest Gym Leader in the Hoenn Region.

And her head freaking hurt like hell.

"May, are you ok?" her mother asked with concern when she saw her daughter wince in pain and grab her head.

"Wonderful," May sighed, her hands gently rubbing her head's sides. "I just love having boxes falling down on me...I am never going to agree to doing that ever again."

Caroline, although concerned, couldn't help but chuckle softly and brought her daughter into a loving hug and placed a tender kiss on May's head. The teen, although she constantly said she was too old for that kind of behavior now, didn't offer any resistance. Instead, she returned the hug and allowed her mother to fuss over her.

"It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck," the mother chuckled softly.

"Oh, you have no idea…" May retorted. She then raised her head off her mother's chest and finally caught a good look at her new home. "So...this is it, huh?"

"Yes, it is. This is Littleroot Town, our new home. How do you like it? It has a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think?"

May had to agree, it did seem like one of those places one would love to live in-it was quiet, out of the way, nature friendly, and quaint indeed. It was clearly more of a residential town more than anything, with nice two story houses being the only thing visible for much of the distance around. There was perhaps a small shop every so often, but mostly there were just mostly identical houses with families living a quiet and peaceful life, though May could see off in the distance a building that looked kind of like a school or working facility, towards the south of the town on a little hill. All in all, her mother was right, it was the ideal place to live to get away from the city life...something May wasn't completely against, just that she had done it with many goals in her young life left behind as well.

"Yeah, it is nice," May said with a small smile. "I like the appearance a lot especially; lots of trees and fresh air."

"You did always love the outdoors," Caroline chuckled. "C'mon, let's head inside. You have your own room here, too." With that, mother and daughter turned to head into the house. May saw that it was also mostly identical to the others she had seen from her quick glance over of the town. It was a beige colored building made from bricks and concrete, with a nice lawn full of flowers and a few shrubs, which her mother would enjoy tending to as a garden once they were settled in. The roof was a thick brown wooden upside down v-shape, and it even had a chimney. The two stepped inside, allowing for an interior view. Upon entering, they were instantly in the living room/dining room, where a Machoke was currently setting up the last couch in front of the TV set, with another sofa and some couch chairs already set up for comfort.. The dining table was to the right of the tv, complete with the chairs and everything. The other Machoke was currently setting the houseplants that Caroline brought along up in the same room. Along the wall were two closed doors, which May assumed where the closet & bathroom. A wide arched opening to the far right led to what she could tell was the kitchen, and she could see the Machamp setting up the fridge.

May stared longingly at the Machamp. It may not have been her favorite Fighting-Type, but it still brought back that desire to her heart, and reminded her of her biggest unfulfilled goal, to be a P-

"Ok, ma'am, everything is almost in order," the mover said with a smile as he came down from a set of stairs May only noticed then, followed by a third Machoke he must've called out in the house. "Beds and dressers are installed, and the second floor is all good and ready. We'll just finish down here and you'll be good to go."

"Thank you, sir," Caroline smiled back and the mover went off to help his other Fighting-Types. Turning to her daughter, she said, "Well, since they're all done up there, why not check out your new room? It's the second door on the left once you get to the top of the stairs."

"Sure," May replied and she climbed the stairs and found her room exactly where her mother said it would be. Indeed, all her things were there. The bed was set up, as was her computer and desk and her pink carpet. Her dresser was also set up in the far corner, next to an open double-door closet. The rest of her things, like her clothes, were still stored away in boxes. Instantly, May went to start unpacking and getting her room set up. The first box she opened, she found many clothes, but she first went for the fanny pack that rested on top of the stack. Putting it on along her waist, she sighed in content, for she felt naked without it on. An hour passed as May unpacked all her belongings and set them up as she wanted them. Caroline then entered the room, and May turned to her with a smile. "All done."

"I guess you like your new room?"

"I guess so," May chuckled.

"Good," her mother smiled. "Well, seems like everything is put away neatly. The mover finished about 20 minutes ago, and he's gone now. I'll be in the kitchen making some tea if you need me, honey."

"Got it, mom," May replied as her mother left the room. The teenager did another look over of her room, making sure that everything was here. It wasn't even a minute, though, unti…

"MAY! Quick! Come quickly! Your father is on the news!"

"Daddy's on the news?! Coming!" May yelled back excitedly as she dashed out her room and right down the stairs to the living room. It'd been weeks since she had seen her father, being that he was here in Hoenn preparing his Gym and his new job and his everything else. May really missed her father...call her Daddy's Little Girl or Daddy's Princess, since she was an only child, meaning her father liked to spoil her. She wanted to see him badly, even if it wasn't in person. In seconds, May was at the bottom of the stairs, and her mother ran over to her.

"C'mon, he's being interviewed in front of Petalburg Gym!" she said excitedly, also missing her husband. In a flash, both mother and daughter were in front of the TV, but…

"...We've brought this interview live from Petalburg Gym. Back to you, Linda."

"Oh…" Caroline sighed as the screen changed to another news segment. "We missed it. Your father was on it but I guess we didn't get to it in time. Sorry, honey."

"That's ok, mom," May sighed. "I just...I just wanted to see him again. I miss him."

"I do, too," Caroline sighed as the two hugged each other. After a few moments, Caroline then said, "Hey, I have an idea. One of your father's friends lives here in town-Professor Birch. He's actually the regional Professor for Hoenn, like Professor Elm was back in Johto. He and his family live next door. I still need to do a few things here, but why don't you introduce yourself to them right now. I think they have a son your age, so you might make a new friend."

"I guess I have nothing else to do," May replied. "Sure, I'll go. I'll say hi to them for you."

"Take care, honey!"

May soon found herself back outside walking down the path toward the Birch home. The Professor was a new friend that her father made a few months ago when he he came to Hoenn to finish his gym preparations. It was Birch who had helped Norman find a home for his family here in Littleroot Town, in fact. He seemed to be a rather...energetic person, from what her father would tell her, but he was a very kind hearted individual. Not only that, but as her mother said, Professor Birch was Hoenn's regional Professor. As that stood, May wondered...maybe one day...but she disgressed; visiting Birch & his family would be a good experience. It'd help to make new friends in this new town. Besides, this other guy that her mom mentioned would probably make a good friend around here, after all.

As she continued on towards the Birch residence, people walking by would wave and/or say hello, welcoming her to Littleroot. Apparently, it was a close knit town where everyone knew each other, which made sense since only about 200 people lived in Littleroot Town if May remembered correctly. It surprised her that people seemed to correctly deduce she was Norman's daughter, but the family of a Gym Leader moving to their town had to be big news, she assumed. Soon, May reached the Birch's house, which looked more or less like her own new house, except for a slight difference in coloring for the building, an actual garden and the mailbox that said _Birch _on it. "Guess this the place," May mused to herself as she made her way to the front door. "Time to meet the new neighbors, then." Approaching the door, May knocked, and less than 10 seconds later, she was answered.

"Oh, hello," answered the woman who opened the door. She was fairly tall and had curly black hair...and she appeared like was in the middle cooking something, if the apron was any hint. "And, you are?"

"Hi, I'm May...May Maple," the brunette replied. "Uh, my mother and I just moved next do-"

"Ah yes, so you're May, Norman's daughter," the woman interrupted with a bright smile, gesturing for the teen to come in. Surprised but soon overcoming it, May accepted the invitation and entered the Birch home. The interior was of a similar structure, such as the same staircase and room layouts as the Maple's home, but with an obvious difference in furniture setup. "Oh, where are my manners?" the woman said. "I'm Amanda Birch."

"It's nice to meet you," May smiled. So this must be Professor Birch's wife, she mused to herself. "My mother also says hello; she would've come here herself, but she still had some things to take care of after the move."

"Of course, I understand," Mrs. Birch replied, waving it off with a smile. "Our family did move here once, after all. I'm sure there must still be plenty to do over there. So, was your father been able to meet you at your new home? Is he there right now? My husband was hoping to visit him sometime this week."

"Sorry, but he's not home," May replied, and her smile was replaced with a small frown and a sigh. "He still has few things to do at the Gym in Petalburg. I don't think that he'll be home until at least the end of the week."

"I'm sorry to hear that, sweetie," Mrs. Birch replied, placing a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder, which she welcomed. "I'm sure he's anxious to see both you and your mother, too."

"I know," May replied, a small smile returning to her lips.

"Well, let's go to a happier topic," the Professor's wife suggested. "How do you like Littleroot so far?"

"Well, it's not Olivine City, but I like it," May replied with a grin. "The people are really nice, and everything just looks so beautiful...the trees, the flowers, the houses, everything. I think I'll like it here, but it'll take a bit to meet everyone and make some friends."

"Well, maybe I can help with that, May," Mrs. Birch offered. "You should meet my son, Brendan. He was actually looking forward to meeting you."

"Really?"

"Yes. He's 15, the same age as you I think, so that should help a bit. He's upstairs right now, I think, getting ready to head out to meet his father in the field. I'll introduce-" At that moment, a ringing echoed from the kitchen, causing both of them to give a surprised start. "Oh, I forgot about my pot roast...you know, how about you go on and introduce yourself, I have to get that roast out of the oven. Brendan's room should be the first one on the left at the top of the stairs."

"Uh...sure, thanks, Mrs. Birch," May replied. At that, tje Professor's wife headed to the kitchen, and May headed up the stairs and found the room Mrs. Birch had told her of. Being the polite person she was, she knocked on the door...only for it to squeak open slowly, showing that it wasn't closed properly. Out of curiosity, May couldn't help but find herself entering the boy's currently empty room. Unsurprising, the wall and room layout was basically as town as her own. The major difference, of course, was the way this room was set up...completely different from May.

...the PokéBall on the floor was also a major difference.

Now the curiosity in May came to all new levels at the sight of the PokéBall. What could possibly be inside? It could be-!

"Ok, Pokémon are fully restored, items are stocked and...and..."

The sudden voice surprised the brunette, and she turned around back to the door to see a boy about her age standing there, a very surprised look on his face. He was well built, she could tell; he wore a green bandana below a head of white(?!) hair, a black and red short-sleeve light jacket, green wristbands with red fingerless gloves, grey & black shorts over dark grey pants, and red & green sneakers to top it all off. Even with all that, May could tell the boy was fit and had a built body, and was probably a couple of inches taller than her...and he was a bit cute.

Though that was just an afterthought, especially with how awkward the situation had suddenly become.

Brendan Birch was expecting to grab his Starter's PokeBall and head on out to meet his father for some field work, but got another thing coming, and he was sure his face reflected his immense surprise. After all, how often did he get a pretty teenage girl in his room in the middle of the day? And she really was pretty: she had a nice slender figure-legs, curves and all-and a...sizeable chest and what he soon realized were the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life...'WHOA there, Brendan,' the pale skinned teenager told himself with a jolt, 'get a grip; she may be cute and all, but still...why is she even here?'

After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Brendan (May figured out by now that this was him) ended it by saying, "Um...not that a pretty girl waiting in my room isn't a welcome, but...who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh...I-I'm May," the brunette replied, thanking him fervently in her mind for ending the awkward moment. "May Maple; I just moved in with my mom next door and you're mom thought that it would be a good idea if we met. But she had to do something in the kitchen and set me up by myself."

Brendan sighed. "Yeah...she can be like that...living in a quiet and peaceful place can do that to a person. Anyways, it's nice to meet you, May. I'm Brendan, Brendan Birch," he said with a smile and extended his hand, which May grasped and shook with a returning smile. "And I'm sorry for the bluntness of my words...and that other remark."

"It's alright, I should've just waited outside. And don't worry about it-after all, a girl likes to hear she's pretty once in a while," May replied. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Well, I guess-wait a minute," the teenage boy said, suddenly realizing something. "May Maple...as in you're Norman Maple's kid?"

"Yeah, that's me; Norman Maple's only daughter, and hopefully one day, the pride of the Maple family," May replied with some pride in her voice. It was something she looked forward to, after all.

All Brendan replied with was, "...Huh."

"...what do you mean, 'Huh?'"

"Oh, um, nothing," the teen replied casually as he retrieved the PokeBall from his floor and added it to a belt on his waistline May didn't notice before, which also had another PokeBall and some weird all-white Ball. A surge of envy rose in her, but she quelled it for the moment.

"I doubt it was nothing," May replied, an eyebrow raised. "You meant something."

"Well...it's just-and please, do not take this the wrong way-I figured that you being Norman Maple's kid, you'd be, well, a...guy."

Silence...for 10 seconds.

"Really?" a confused May asked, hands on her hips. "Huh...oh well; as you can see, that isn't the case at all. And besides, I'll have you know that there are awesome kick-ass Trainers in Johto who are girls, like Clair, the Blackthorn Gym Leader who specializes in Dragon Types, and my personal favorite, Jasmine, the Steel Mistress of Olivine City."

"Oh yeah, right, you're from Johto, your dad said," Brendan said, his voice thoughtful, before his face lit up. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Hell, two of Hoenn's Elite Four are women, and are among the best of Hoenn's best."

"There you go," May chuckled. She was surprised; they had both gone from awkward to friendly argument in just less and five minutes. She was really hitting it off with Brendan-he seemed like a good guy and would be a great friend. "So, are you a Trainer, Brendan?"

"For more than a year now," Brendan smiled. "There are a lot of amazing Pokémon here in Hoenn; in fact, there are even some Pokémon native to Kanto and Johto here, too."

"I figured-the movers had Machoke and Machamp, and you see them a lot in Johto."

"Same here, and they get dull after a while, but trust me-all the Hoenn native Pokémon are just amazing. Hey," Brendan said with a sudden smile, "since you're a Gym Leader's daughter, you definitely must be a Trainer, too! Can I see your Pokémon please? There are definitely Pokémon not seen in Hoenn over in Johto, and you definitely...have...May, are...are you ok?"

At Brendan's mention of him thinking she was a Trainer, May's smile and happy attitude all but disappeared, and a sadness came over her. She found herself sitting at the edge of Brendan's bed, and let out a sigh. Brendan asking if she was ok made her look up, and she saw the concerned and worried look on the teen's face. "No, I'm fine," May replied, trying to smile but finding herself unable to. "It's just...well, I'm not a Trainer at all, actually."

"What?!" Brendan exclaimed.

"It's true," May replied sadly. "I always wanted to be one, but I never was able to."

"Why?" Brendan asked as he sat down on his bed next to May. "What happened?"

"My dad's new job happened. You probably know by now that before he came here, he used to work for Jasmine in the Olivine City Gym, where we lived. He would tend to the Gym's Pokémon along with her own, and he'd referee battles and all kinds of things, and he ended up wanting to be a Gym Leader. But since the Pokémon League has firmly established the Johto Region's Gym lineup, he couldn't be a Gym Leader in Johto, but when they told him of the vacant position left by Petalburg's last Leader, he was quick to accept it. I was only nine when he left home to come to Hoenn. And I had to help out Mom more and more ever since. And because of that, I never got to get a Pokémon from Professor Elm."

"Wow," Brendan said, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry that happened, May."

"It's alright," May replied with a half-hearted shrug. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Dad found his passion in life and all, but I really wanted to be a Trainer like him...he's the one who introduced me to Jasmine, and he was always a great Trainer, one of the best and more so when he began training under Jasmine. I wanted to make him proud when I got my first Pokémon when I turned 10, but I couldn't. I wanted to at least get one before moving to Hoenn, but…" May's voiced left off, the result clear to her listener.

Brendan was easily able to notice how May was very sad about the turn of events in her life. Unlike Kanto, Johto and Hoenn and some of the other more far away regions kept their "Age: 10 minimum," for Trainers who were ready to start their journey. Her personally waited four extra years because of how much fun he had when he worked with his father in research and being in the field. He was 14 when he chose his Starter, and it made him the happiest kid in the world. To see all those kids become Trainers while she couldn't, Brendan knew it must've torn May apart each time.

"You're really lucky to be a Trainer, Brendan," May said with a small sad smile. "You get to see the world and make amazing new friends."

Brendan felt really bad for May, and here he thought she was an amazing Trainer, taking up after her father, ready to see and capture as many Hoenn Pokémon as she could… 'Wait a minute,' Brendan realized. He thought about it, and decided...why not? "Hey, May?"

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Look, I know we just met and all, and we probably have a while to go before actually calling ourselves good friends, even if we seem to be hitting it off pretty nice so far," Brendan said, "but...how about I do you a favor?"

"What do you mean?" May asked in confusion.

"Hoenn is filled with amazing and great Pokémon...so how about I catch you one?"

She couldn't believe her ears. She actually blinked in shock. "Are…are you serious?"

"Of course-I mean of, if you want to that iiooompphhh!"

"OMYGODTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" May cried out in pure happiness and joy. Without thinking, she literally jumped onto the hapless pale skinned teenager and enveloped him in an enormous hug, her gratitude knowing no bounds at that moment. Not expecting this at all, Brendan blushed in embarrassment, even more so when he realized that in her mad rush to drown him in her hug, May was oblivious to her breasts mashing into his own chest. "Brendan, I can't thank you enough, this is like a dream come true! Do you really mean it?!" she asked as she looked at him, her sapphire eyes dancing with sparkling joy.

"If you really want to, then yeah I do mean it," Brendan replied with a smile. "In fact, we can go right now, if you want. There are a lot of cool types on Route 101, up north to Littleroot, and if nothing there catches your attention, we can head to Route 104 west of Oldale Town-some nice rare ones can be found there. You ready?"

"Am I ever! Let's go!" May couldn't contain her joy. She held the taller teen for a few more seconds before finally letting him go. She had no words in her anymore, for she was way too excited. She was finally getting a Pokémon, and she couldn't believe it. After all these years, she was finally getting her dream come true. Within moments, May had followed Brendan down the stairs and both were making their way to the front door. "So, what kinds of types are out there?"

"Well, there's Wurmple, a Bug Type, and Poochyena, a Dark Type," Brendan said, "and if you're interested, there's a Psychic-"

"Brendan!" Mrs. Birch called out as she came out of the kitchen. "Ah, I see you met May already."

"Yep," Brendan replied with a smile. "She's a really cool person."

"Oh, stop," May said with a sheepish smile.

"That's so nice," the woman smiled. "Brendan, your father called, and he's waiting for you in Route 101."

"Oh, crap, I completely forgot…" Brendan said with realization. "I'm supposed to meet my dad to help him with his research…"

"Oh…," May said with her own realization, as well as dejection.

"I'm sorry May, I forgot I was going to help my dad," Brendan apologized. "I have to go help him now."

"It's alright, Brendan," May said with a small sad smile, but it was easy to tell she was feeling as down as before. "I know you gotta go."

"But hey, listen, I was serious about what I said before," Brendan said before he walked out the door. "As soon as I get a chance, I'll help you and catch you a Pokémon, don't worry. I'll see you around; bye, mom." And with that, he was gone.

"Well, I guess I'll be going too, Mrs. Birch," May said to the Professor's wife. "Thanks for having me."

"Of course, dear, and come again any time!"

"Thanks," the brunette smiled as she walked out the door, only to let out a sigh as she walked back out into the world. "Damn...I was just about to get my first Pokémon, and then that happens...am I just destined to not be a Trainer?" she asked herself as she walked down the path, walking idly for a few minutes before finding a tree to rest against on a small hill. It seemed like she was cursed with bad luck when it came to Pokémon. Ever since her father decided he had wanted to pursue a career as a Gym Leader, it had all gone downhill for May. She remembered her eagerness when she was nine, and nearing the day when she could head to New Bark and choose a Starter. Chikorita, Cyndaquil or Totodile...either one of those three would've been perfect for her, for May loved Pokémon. But when Norman left Johto for Hoenn to begin his Gym Leader training and preparation, May found that her mother needed her at home more than ever, and May had no choice but to stay home and help Caroline while other children were becoming Pokémon Trainers and heading out on their own journeys. Caroline knew that it was May's dream to be a Trainer like Norman, and felt bad that she was holding her daughter back; Jasmine, Norman's old boss in the Olivine Gym, was willing to help teach May about Pokémon, but with her busy schedule as a Gym Leader, the moments were far between. May relished them, nonetheless. Of course, Norman would come back home for holidays and birthdays, recount how his preparations were going, and one time he even showed her his two Slakoth, Hoenn native Pokémon that she instantly fell in love with, telling her and Caroline how he was going to be a Normal Type Gym Leader.

Despite how happy May was for her father, she really hated the fact that it was his new job that kept her from becoming a Trainer for the last five years. Instead of battling Gyms and Trainers and meeting new friends and Pokémon, she was helping her mother make sure that they could survive on their own without Norman there.

"It's just not fair...but I can't hate daddy for it," May sighed. All she wanted to do was become a Trainer and make her dad proud of her. When Brendan offered to catch her a Pokémon, she thought her chance had finally come, but fate had a different idea.

May didn't know how long she was sitting in that spot, reminiscing about what could've been her life as a Trainer, but eventually the sun began to set. May couldn't help but notice how the skies turned a gorgeous shade of red-orange when the sunset occurred here in Littleroot. "I guess I should probably head on home now," the brunette sighed as she finally got up and, after a quick stretch to wake up her body, began the trek back home. It wasn't before long, though, that…

"Miss, miss, please help!" a little girl shouted as she ran up to May, panting and looking scared.

"What's wrong?" May asked, concerned after seeing the child.

"I don't know," the girl replied. "I was playing with my friends by the edge of town when we heard a scream and someone yelling for help! We're not allowed to go outside of Littleroot because of the wild Pokémon, so we all went to get help, and I found you! Can you check what's going on, please?! I think that someone really needs help!"

"Sure, just take me there," May nodded, and within minutes, the girl had led her to the edge of Littleroot, by the beginning of Route 101. "Ok, go and find a grown up for help," she told the little girl. "I'll go check what's going on." Without waiting to see if the girl was going to obey, May dashed off in Route 101, running for a full five minutes before suddenly stopping and realizing something… "Wait...I just ran into a place where there are wild Pokémon...and I don't have any...oh god, May you can be such an IDIOT. The heck are you-wait, what's this?" she asked herself as her eyes found a small satchel sack on the ground next to a nearby tree.

"HELP ME!" a voice rang out and May turned to see a man run out of the brush, followed by a Pokémon that May had never seen before in her life. It was small and grey & black in color, with yellow eyes and sharp white fangs, giving this Pokémon the appearance of a small wolf. Most obvious feature of this Pokémon was how angry it was, chasing this man like it was hell-bent on biting him. The man, meanwhile, appeared middle-aged, with dark brown hair and sideburns, a white lab coat on with a blue shirt underneath, khaki shorts and mandals...oh, and the look of terror on his face.

"Pooch Poochyena!" the Pokémon barked.

"Someone help!" the man yelled as he dashed up a tree, barely escaping the fangs of the Pokémon May assumed was a Poochyena, since Pokémon could only say their own species names. The man gave a sigh of relief, and then finally turned his head to where May was standing. "Oh thank god! Miss, I need your help. That's my bag beside you! Take a PokéBall from it and fight off this Poochyena!"

"Oh, uh, right!" May replied, bending down to the satchel at her feet. She found that there were three PokéBalls inside. "Which one do I use?!"

"ANY OF THEM! JUST GET RID OF THIS POOCHYENA!"

"Ok, uh…" May said nervously, before finally grabbing a random PokeBall and turning to face the Poochyena…which happened to finally notice her and began snarling as it walked in her direction. "Ok, here goes…remember everything Jasmine taught you…Ok, I choose you!"

And May threw the Ball into the air.

* * *

_**XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX**_

_**And we're off! Yes, next chapter, we see if May can or cannot handle being in a rea battle for the first time.**_

_**Anyways, here we see a bit of a back story as to why May isn't a Trainer, and her reactions to moving to Littleroot. Also, she meets Brendan and both hit off a good friendship. Now, to be honest, I'm not sure if I'm going to make this Hoennshipping, even with the occasional scenes I put in this chapter. I'd like to, but I'm still trying to figure out how I want to go about it. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll have it all figured out by the next update. **_

_**Remember to leave a review and any feedback, I love hearing from you and it keeps me motivated to keep writing this. I apologize if I don't respond, but I will do my best to respond from here. I also apologize if things seem slow right now, but worry not…the action starts next chapter ;D**_

_**Also, I also encourage you to check out "Lightning Yellow: Birth of a Champion," my take on Pokémon Yellow & FRLG.**_

_**That's all for now, so until next time, readers :D**_


	3. I Choose You!

**_Probably should've started the story off with this…_**

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company & Nintendo_**

* * *

Chapter 2: I Choose You!

* * *

A flash of light burst into the air before crashing down into the grass at their feet, and then began taking shape. In just a few seconds, it materialized into the form of a Pokémon, one May had never seen before. It was short...very short, and probably didn't even make it more than half of her lower leg in height. It looked like some kind of chick, with a golden crest on its head, a orange-feathered body with golden wings incapable of flight, two golden skinny legs and a feathery golden tail, all topped off with a golden beak.

"Torchic!" the Pokémon exclaimed as he came out. It wasn't long, though, until he noticed something was off. "...Torchic Tor?" This wasn't the Lab that he was used to for the last...entirety of his life since he hatched. Where was he? The Pokémon turned to look behind himself, and his vision was filled with May. He had never seen this girl before at the Lab, so who was she? Wait...had the day finally come? Had this human girl chose him as her Starter?! If so, then he was in no way going to let her down! He, Torchic the Torchic, was going to make sure she wouldn't regret making her choice! "Torchic Tor Chic Chic Torchic Tor Torchic!"

"Ok, you chose Torchic, great!" the man yelled from up the tree.

"Torchic Torchic Tor!" Torchic chirped, seeing the man and recognizing him as the human scientist who took care of him until a Trainer would claim him as his own, as he thought May had. Then he saw the Poochyena snarling at him, and realized the situation: he was in a battle. Oh, the excitement! Here was his chance to show this human she made the right choice!

"Kid, hurry up and call an attack," the man yelled out, "before the Poochyena-!"

"OH MY GOD, IT'S SO CUTE!" May suddenly exclaimed, shocking the man, Torchic and even the Poochyena. Upon seeing Torchic and taking the Pokémon's appearance in full, she instantly forgot the danger of the moment and began gushing over the complete cuteness that was Torchic. Hell, she even saw that it sounded as cute as it looked. At this, the man sweatdropped, completely stupefied by the sudden turn of events. "Oh, I just wanna eat you up!" May continued to gush. "You're so adorable!" This didn't suit well with Torchic at all. Sure, he was cuddly and whatnot, but he didn't see himself as cute! He was a Fire Type, born and bred, and Fire Types were known as one of the most powerful types out there! He was a lean, mean fighting machine, and this human girl, his Trainer or not, would be sorry she called him cute! He voiced his indignation of such remarks, insisting he was no cutie but a tough Pokemon!

...Unfortunately, all May understood were squeaky chirps, making her positive of Torchic's cuteness.

"...Poooo..." the Poochyena yipped, completely confused by the scene before it; unfortunately, its confusion didn't last that long. A second hadn't passed before the Dark Type made a mad dash for Torchic, its fangs bared and glistening in the sunset. "POOCHYENA!"

"Look out!" the man yelled out, but it was too late; no sooner did the words leave his mouth that the Poochyena had crossed the distance between itself and Torchic and sunk its fangs into Torchic's small wing, making him cry out in pain. "Tor Tor Tor Tor Tor!" On the bright side, this action reminded May of the very serious situation she was in.

"Oh no, Torchic!"

"Torchic!" Torchic chirped to signify it was still ok, before narrowing his eyes in anger at the Poochyena, who was still chomped down on his wing. "Tor...CHIC!" he chirped in anger as he quite literally bombarded Poochyena's forehead with vicious peckings from his beak, giving no mercy as his sharp beak was rammed and slammed again and again into Poochyena's forehead, forcing it to let go of his wing and jump back in pain. It snarled, its head bruised from Torchic's Peck and patches of blue appearing as it mixed with the black fur; Torchic was not without injury, however, as his wing had a nasty looking bite mark and small piercings from where those fangs had hit.

"Dammit, I should've been paying attention..." May scolded herself. "Alright, no matter; focus on the now and what's in front of you. I can do this. Torchic," she called out to the orange Pokémon, "ready to battle?"

"Tor!" Torchic chirped back in determination.

"Ok then, let's do it!" May then looked back to where the man was sitting in the tree. "Can you tell me what moves Torchic knows?"

"Yeah, he currently knows Scratch, Growl, Peck and Ember!" he replied.

"Got it-wait, Torchic is a boy?" May exclaimed in surprise. "Argh, whatever, focus! Ok, Torchic get ready!" Torchic chirped his confirmation and got ready to stand alongside May. At that moment, both felt something, something that was unfamiliar to them...and yet it calmed the two of them and gave them a clear and focused mind. Everything began to tune out, the only sounds they focused on being each other's breathing, and their senses completely focused on each other. Their eyes saw nothing but the snarling Poochyena in front of them, and in the same instant both May and Torchic only thought of the opponent before them. It was as if some kind of bond was forming between human and Pokémon, and that was exactly it...as if they were seeing this through each other's eyes.

May Maple and Torchic had become synced...they were now one unit, a team.

**XXX**

***Olivine Gym, Olivine City, Johto; 3 years ago...***

A 12 year old May Maple sat on the viewers bench in the Gym, watching as a massive Steelix, its iron body shining proudly of battle scars, stood in a battle arena with its back to a woman in her late 20s. She wore a summer dress, sandals and had brunette hair that flowed down to her waist and had two points at the top of her head.

"Remember, May," the older brunette said, the girl closely listening to everything she said. "In any battle, whether it be wild, Trainer, Gym or even mock...a Trainer must always be in sync with their Pokémon. If there is no sync, then a battle can't be won." The woman then formed a look of readiness, and May noticed that her Steelix tensed ever so slightly, before relaxing itself, and then...

"Steelix, Iron Tail on the ground!"

"Lix!" the Steel/Ground Type roared before bringing its tail crashing down, a metallic sheen glowing from it, right into the arena ground, unleashing an explosion of debris.

"Wow..." May breathed in awe.

**XXX**

***Back to the present...***

Poochyena was now circling slowly and menacingly around Torchic, who was warily watching its every move. Torchic couldn't explain it, but as he felt tense from the situation, he also felt a sense of calm. He knew he could trust this young human girl behind him that was battling beside him. He could sense the kindness and pure heart in her, and the Fire Type knew he was in good hands. May, meanwhile, was watching the scene before her with rapt attention; she knew that distraction for even a second could cost her and Torchic the battle. May wasn't about to let that happen.

Time to see what she was made of.

"Torchic, start off with Growl," May commanded, and Torchic wasted no time.

"Tor...TOR!" With a sound quite different from his usual adorable chirps, the Fire Type unleashed a rather frightening growl, mildly red shockwaves rushing forward right for Poochyena. Although they did no actual damage to the Dark Type, the impact of the red shockwaves caused Poochyena to cringe slightly and it felt itself getting...weaker?

"Pooch Poochyena!" the Pokémon snarled, dashing forward and directing its entire weight and its momentum to the front of its body. With a loud thud, Poochyena slammed into Torchic, sending him flying back a few feet. To its complete surprise, though, the little Fire Type got back up only two seconds later.

"Tor?" Torchic chirped in a teasing tone, eye smiles on his face. At this, Poochyena snarled even more.

"Torchic, are you ok?" May called out in concern. She was quite surprised...she actually felt that; when that Poochyena hit Torchic, it was as if she had been hit as well. Was this what it was to be in sync with Pokémon? To feel what they feel, and to see what they see? If so, then it...was...AWESOME! Adrenaline was beginning to course through May's body like never before; this battle was thrilling her, and it excited her like nothing before had ever done. May found herself enthralled by the battle, and it was as if nothing else in the world mattered right now except for the battle and this feeling. 'Oh yeah, I think I could get used to this!'

"Torchic!" the Fire Type replied, alerting her he was still ready for more. He awaited another command from May, but before she could utter a word, the Poochyena charged again with another Tackle, but May was ready this time, and yelled out the first thing that came to mind.

"Meet it head on with Scratch!" At that moment, May suddenly had a thought cross her mind...how the heck could Torchic use Scratch? Her thoughts were soon answered as Torchic chirped in determination and dashed to meet the Poochyena head on. Just as it seemed that both Pokémon were going to ram into each other, Torchic jumped at the last possible second at Poochyena, taking it by surprise; with a vicious chirp of his name, Torchic suddenly brought his small legs up and raked the Dark Type's face with his sharp talons, effectively canceling that Tackle and causing a good chunk of pain and damage to Poochyena. As Poochyena instantly retreated and howled in pain, Torchic jumped back to a safe distance. The Poochyena snarled and barked at Torchic, its face lined with three nasty and bloody looking gashes. With a howl, it turned in place and began kicking dirt and sand up right at Torchic. Torchic got a complete facefull of it into his eyes and face, momentarily blinding him from the battle. He frantically chirped as he shook his head in a desperate attempt to get the dirt out of his eyes. May could only look on in fear; she could literally feel the fear that Torchic was feeling right now, not to mention the anxiety. "Torchic, please calm down!"

"CHIC CHIC CHIC TORCHIC!"

"Poochyena!" the Dark Type barked as it dashed up and rammed itself into Torchic's side, making it cry out in pain even more as he was sent tumbling across the dirt path of Route 101. Torchic felt that, and so did May, and she again tried to calm down the feisty Fire Type to no avail. Torchic was literally freaking out, his vision blurry and tears streaming down his feathery cheeks, the dirt not washing away fast enough and keeping him from seeing that damn Poochyena. The Pokémon in question was now once again slowly circling the poor little Torchic, a mixture of snarling and yipping laughter escaping its jaw. Torchic nervously chirped again and again as he turned his head in every direction, trying and failing to see Poochyena in his blindness. He was literally a sitting duck, and the fear consuming-!

"Torchic, listen to me!" May called out, regaining Torchic's attention at last. "I know you're scared, but you need to calm down! Just relax and use your other senses! Let me worry about seeing Poochyena! Let me be your eyes and trust me!"

And Torchic knew...he could. Yes, he had only met this human girl less than five minutes ago, but something about her was calming and soothing. Her voice helped him refocus himself. He knew that if there was any chance of him beating this Poochyena, it was with her. And so, Torchic put his faith in this human girl, and trusted her to be his eyes. He stopped his frantic movements and stood completely still, focusing his sense of hearing to hear where the Poochyena was. The Poochyena was completely clueless to what was going on, and simply continuing to circle Torchic, not realizing that the Fire Type was honing in on the sounds of its steps or its snarling. May was keeping firm in being Torchic's eyes and keeping a glare constantly on the Dark Type Pokémon. Suddenly, the Poochyena dashed forward, its fangs bared as it made to bite Torchic again.

Torchic ever so slightly cocked his head in the very direction it was coming in.

May smiled. "Dodge and then Peck, now!"

The result was instantaneous; just as Poochyena was about to sink its fangs into Torchic, Torchic sidestepped to the left and as the Dark Type crashed into where Torchic was standing only seconds ago, he began another vicious bombardment of jabs upon Poochyena's body, courtesy of his trusty beak. Poochyena yipped in pain as it madly broke away from Torchic and his onslaught of Pecks. He chirped with pride and determination, and even better, by this time, the dirt had finally come out of his eyes and he could now see again.

"Ok, I think it's time we finish this up," May said with a smile. "Torchic, use Ember!" And that, Torchic chirped in delight; that was his strongest move right now, and he'd be damned if he didn't get to finish a battle without using it. With a rapid inhale, Torchic quickly inhaled before unleashing a fiery barrage of small, flaming hot fireballs...all of which were heading right at Poochyena. Paralyzed by fear and shock, the Pokémon could do nothing as it was showered in fire, its dark grey fur becoming burned and smoking while it yipped in pain. Unwilling to endure this any longer, the Poochyena howled in fear as it turned on its heels and ran away into the thick brush of Route 101's woods.

Silence once more filled the area, save for the chitter and noises of wild Pokémon in the woods. May stood there with her mouth slightly open in surprise. "We...we won," she said quietly to herself, the words still processing in her head. She then felt something fuzzy and very warm nuzzling against her leg, and looking down she saw Torchic affectionately nuzzling her leg, before he then looked up to her with those adorable eyes and happily chirped, "Torchic Tor!"

At that, May smiled fondly and crouched down on her knees. "We did it, we beat that Poochyena and sent him packing, didn't we?" she happily said as she scratched the Torchic's head affectionately, earning soft chirps and coos. "You sure are pretty tough for such a cute and cuddly Pokémon."

"...Tor…" Torchic gave a deadpanned chirp, but before he could think of any form of retaliation he was surprised when this human girl picked him up and snuggled her own head into his. He couldn't help but give a content chirp. Yes, Torchic had only met her minutes ago, but he already felt as if he could entrust her with his life. She radiated with warm and compassion and a love for Pokémon, and she gave off an aura of purity and bravery. He could sense she had a good heart, and that was all he needed to know. It was well known that beginning Trainers chose their first Pokémon, but that didn't matter to Torchic; he had already chosen his Trainer, and it was this human girl hugging him and snuggling him. Perhaps he could get used to being called cute, after all…

"Yeah, you're a little tough cutie," May cooed fondly. On her own end, she was realizing that she was growing really attached to this Pokémon...this Torchic. How couldn't she? It was with this Torchic that she had shared her first real battle with, an experience that she knew could never be replicated. She had been so in sync with him (she still couldn't believe he was a 'he') and they had worked so well together. It was as if they were made for each other. It was too bad she'd have to give him back to the man, though; it was his, after all. This just made her long to be a Trainer even more, and now that she had such an addictive first taste, she didn't know how she could let go, or go on with her life again without feeling it again.

"Whew," the man said as he came down from the tree, earning May and Torchic's attention again. "I can't thank you enough; I was just studying the local habitats of Zigzagoon and somehow ended up chased by that Poochyena. You saved me, though, so thank you."

"It was no problem," May replied with a smile, holding Torchic to her chest. "But the one you really should be thanking is this Torchic here. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"Torchic," the Fire Type chirped as he again cuddled into May, this time finding himself snuggling into her bust. He had no idea what these orbs on May's chest were; he had never seen them on the bodies of male humans in the Lab, so his mind told him it must be a trait held only by females. Well, whatever they were, they sure were incredibly soft and comfy, and they kind of jiggled, which was pretty funny to Torchic. They sure made great pillows.

"I guess you're right," the man agreed. "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Professor Odamaki Birch."

"Oh, yeah," May replied, "I was visiting your family earlier today actually. I just moved in with my mom next door to you; I'm May Maple, Norman's daughter."

"Ahh, so you're the pride and joy of good ol' Norman," Birch replied with a hearty laugh. "It's good to finally meet you. Norman's said quite a bit about you, and after seeing you battle with Torchic, it's no wonder you're his daughter! I'm surprised you still don't have a Pokémon yet, actually, after seeing that spectacular display."

"Thanks, Professor," May replied with a meek smile and a light blush, swelling in pride. After a few seconds, thought, she realized that they still were in the woods of Route 101, and added, "Um, Professor, shouldn't we...well, get out of here?"

"Hmm? Oh, right of course!" he replied in realization, grabbing his satchel as he did so. "This isn't the place, and besides, you probably have to head home soon, anyways."

"My mom probably is wondering where I am," May chuckled. "Well, here's Torchic back-here, I'll put him in his Ball for you."

"Tor?" Torchic chirped in surprise. What the heck was going on? Back to the man? Wasn't he now hers? Wait a minute-!

"Torchic, return," May said, and in a blink of flashing red light, the Hoenn Fire starter was back in his Ball, not even sure what was going on. "Here you go, Professor," the brunette said as she returned the PokeBall to Birch. As the Ball left her hand, a sadness once again came over May, the sadness of not having a Pokémon to call her own. Battling with Torchic had been fun beyond belief, and now she had to give it all up again. Life sure didn't seem fair. Regardless, May pushed the sadness down and kept up a cheerful face in the presence of Professor Birch.

"Thank you, May," Birch replied as he took back Torchic's Ball and placed it in his satchel. "I guess we should be leaving now. C'mon, I'll walk you home, let your mother know you're ok. Besides, she'll probably want to hear about this, too!"

**XXX**

***Maple Residence, Littleroot Town, that night***

"...and then he fired Ember and that Poochyena was off running with its tail in between its legs and we beat it, and oh my god, it was like nothing I've ever felt before!" May exclaimed as she relaxed into the couch in content, sighing as she remembered for the umpteenth time her first real Pokémon battle. Caroline smiled fondly as she entered the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate. She couldn't believe it when May came home all ecstatic about the events of today. When Professor Birch had told her what she had done to save him from said Poochyena, Caroline was shocked, impressed and most of all, proud. She could see that her daughter was growing up more than ever, and this experience was a major milestone in her life. So much could now happen for her, and she wanted her daughter to be able to experience it all.

"May, I can't tell you how happy I am for you," Caroline replied with a smile as she gave May her hot chocolate. "Your father will be so proud when he hears about this! Are you going to tell him soon?"

"Yeah, of course!" May replied with a grin, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why wouldn't I tell him?! He always said that he couldn't wait until I could have my first ever battle! I think I'll call him tomorrow though, he's probably too busy with all that work in Petalburg City, or he's probably collapsed in exhaustion at this point. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him!"

"I can't either dear," Caroline replied with a smile and a chuckle. Norman Maple was very proud of his daughter, and always talked about the day when she would hopefully follow in his footsteps and be a great Trainer like him one day. It would be no doubt at all that Norman would be ecstatic at the news that his daughter had at last been in her own Pokémon battle...and had even won. Sure, it may not have been with a Pokémon of her own, but the experience was what counted.

...right?

"It was the best experience and moment of my life," May sighed as she drank her hot chocolate. She looked down at the nearly empty cup, and then gave another sigh, this time of slight sadness. "I just miss that little guy, though. That Torchic...I don't know, I just felt something amazing with him, you know? I was so connected with him. I remembered that Jasmine would always say that only when a Trainer and their Pokémon are connected and in sync can they achieve a rea victory. I was so in sync with that Torchic...it was as if he really was my Pokémon. It made me want a Pokémon of my own even more after that, it was just so addictive, that feeling. I guess that's what it feels like to be a Trainer."

"You really miss that Torchic, don't you?" Caroline asked as she sat down next to May and gave her a warm and comforting hug

"Yeah, I do," May replied softly. "A lot, really. I really wouldn't mind if that little guy was my first Pokémon. But he's Professor Birch's, so I can't do anything about it."

"It's ok, May," Caroline said softly as the two women hugged, the TV in the background barely noticeable to them.

"He sure was a little tough cutie, too," May giggled.

**XXX**

***Birch Labs, Littleroot Town, that same moment***

"Ok, that just about wraps up the research for tonight," Birch said into his PokeNav as he locked the file folders in his hands in a cabinet. "Now, where did you say you were again, son?"

"I'm out by the small lake in Route 102, Dad," replied the voice of Brendan Birch from the PokeNav. "I just need to do a bit more research on some Seedot and then I'll hit the sack. Tomorrow morning I'm doubling back to Oldale and then heading north to Route 103."

"Ok that sounds good," Birch smiled as he entered the building's main Lab area. "Now you be careful out there, ok?"

"Oh, come on Dad, I've been a Trainer for more than a year now," Brendan replied with exasperation. "Anything happens, Mudkip can handle it, right, boy?"

"Mudkip!"

"Ok, fine," Birch laughed as his Lab's two night shift assistants came up to him. "I'll let your mother know you're fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow son, so good night."

"Night Dad, love you," came the reply before the call ended. Birch laughed before turning to his two assistants, Mike and Larry. "Ok gentlemen, I'll be heading home now. You all know the drill by now-make sure the Starters get their dinner and that they're ok, then the paperwork, blah blah, I don't have to tell you this. Your checks are by your desks and...well, I think that's about it! Anything else, just call-"

"Professor, we've been doing this for almost two years now," Larry, a tall man with short blonde hair and glasses, laughed. "We know what we gotta do; trust us, everything is under control."

"Larry's right, Professor," agreed Mike, a man with brown long hair and of average height. "Believe us, nothing will go wrong, just as it always has all this time. We'll take care of everything. Just go home and get some rest. Besides, your wife will probably want to chew you out about being chased by that Poochyena."

"I just had to tell her…" Birch grumbled before grabbing his satchel and heading out the door as he waved farewell to the two aids. "Ok, boys, have a good night!"

"Night, Professor!" they replied, and with that the Professor left for home.

"Alright then, let's get these guys some dinner and then I'll finish up that Feebas habitat report," Larry said as he headed for the Lab's PokeBall Holding/Healing Capsule. "I'm almost finished with it…man, these guys weren't joking, it's almost IMPOSSIBLE to find Feebas!"

"Oh calm down," Mike laughed as he got the bowls and Pokémon food out. "It's not like you had to go and actually fine one; all you did was sit at your desk! Andrew from the day shift had to actually go out and try to find one!"

"Oh whatever," Larry replied, seven PokéBalls in his hands. "So, are you done with your Meteor Falls research?"

"Halfway, but I'll take a break to watch the replay of the battle between Drake and that Kanto Dragon Trainer, Lance."

"Haven't you watched that like 20 times already?...and don't you have it on DVD?"

"What's your point?"

"Uh, never mind, I can't with you. Anyways, come on out guys, it's dinner time!" Larry said as he threw the seven Balls into the air. Seven flashes of light later, and seven Pokémon stood before them. Two of them were green, bipedal gecko-like Pokémon, with bumped heads and a slightly curved dark green tail, and a red underbelly. Another four were quadrepal creatures of blue color with orange gill-like feature on their cheeks and a large fin on their heads with another fin serving as their tails. And finally, the seventh Pokémon was a Torchic, the very same Torchic that May Maple had used just hours before this moment.

"Dinner is served, guys, so dig in!" Mike said cheerfully, gesturing to the bowls of Pokémon food.

"Treecko!" the two green Pokémon replied as they quickly jumped over to their bowls and began eating.

"Mudkip Mud!" the four blue Pokémon cheered as they ran over to their own bowls and began digging in.

"...Tor?"

"Hmm?" Larry and Mike both said as they saw Torchic not move to his own bowl of food. Instead, he was looking frantically all over the lab, his head going this way and that way and that other way, as if he were searching for something. The other six Pokémon stopped eating at looked curiously over to Torchic, not sure why their friend wasn't eating with them.

"What's wrong, little guy?" Mike asked as he bend down in front of the Fire Type.

What's wrong? He was back in the Lab, back where he always was since he hatched. And...that human girl, May, she was nowhere in sight. But wasn't he the Pokémon she picked as her own?! Did she change her mind?! No...no this couldn't be happening! Torchic had no idea that May didn't even actually pick a Starter, and so he was now convinced that he had been rejected by her. No, this was breaking Torchic inside out-how could this be?! Wasn't he good enough?! He thought there was something between them, he trusted her with his life...HE CHOSE HER! Why had she not picked him?!

"What's wrong with Torchic?" Larry asked as he joined Mike.

"I'm not sure…"

Torchic...was devastated…

"Torrrr…"

**XXX**

***Birch Residence, Littleroot Town. 1:17 AM***

**Ring Ring Ring**

…

**Ring Ring Ring**

"...honey, could you get that…?" a still asleep Amanda Birch mumbled as she turned in her bed. Professor Birch, not wanting to get up from his wonderful sleep, didn't even open his eyes.

"...just let it ring…they'll give up, whoever they are…"

A few more rings later, it did stop. The Birch couple continued on in their sleep, undisturbed.

...for about seven seconds.

**Ring Ring Ring**

"...damn…" Birch muttered sleepily, pulling the covers over his head.

**Ring Ring Ring**

"...just pick it up, Odamaki, what if *yawns* it's Brendan….?" Amanda asked with a yawn.

"Ugh fine," Birch mumbled as he sluggishly got out of bed.

"...thank you, honey...love you...zzzzz…"

With a sigh, Birch slowly walked over to the dresser next to the door and finally picked up his ringing PokeNav. In his sleepiness, he didn't even bother to look at the screen to see who was calling, and just answered with a yawning, "Hello?"

"PROFESSOR BIRCH, HELP US!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the Professor yelled loudly in shock, jolting his wife awake. "Mike, is that you?! What's going-?!"

"Professor, you need to get back here now!" Mike yelled hysterically from the PokeNav, and Birch suddenly noticed the cries of pain and fright and Pokémon in hysteria in the background. "Torchic is going berserk! He's been firing Ember attacks left and right and has been going in a crying frenzy nonstop for the last four hours! We don't know how to calm him down, we've tried everything! We need help, now! GET DOWN HERE!" And with that, the call ended.

"Honey, what's going on?!" Amanda asked in fright and concern. "Is Brendan-?!"

"No, it was the Lab!" Birch replied as he hastily put on his mandals, a light jacket and his shorts. "Mike and Larry are having problems with the Torchic, and nothing they've tried has managed to calm him down! I have to go over there and see what I can do!" And with that, the Professor grabbed his keys and his PokeNav and raced down the stairs and out the door to make a mad dash for his Lab. As the Professor made his run to the Lab he called his job, he racked his brain trying to think of a reason why this Torchic would be acting the way that his night crew was saying he was. That Torchic was one of the calmest Pokémon he kept at his Lab, and he was so friendly and always so playful. He was also fond of Larry and Mike, so this made him all the more confused as to why Torchic would be acting so wild and chaotic. What could have sparked this behavior?!

After about a half hour of non-stop running, Birch arrived at his Lab. He nearly collapsed onto the picket fence surrounding the two-story modern looking building, and Birch finally remembered that he had a Jeep that he could've driven here. Cursing his spur of the moment action, Birch opened the door to his Lab, and was greeted by a chaotic sight.

"TORCHIC TORCHIC TORCHIC TORCHIC TORCHIC TORCHIC...!"

"Please, Torchic calm down and stop running!" Mike yelled as he came into view, running after the crying and rather fast Fire Type Starter. Larry was not far behind, with Torchic's Ball in his hand, but he looked like he'd been through hell...hell, both of them did. Mike's hair had been hit with a few of Torchic's Ember attacks and his lab coat was completely covered in burn marks and soot. Larry wasn't off much better and his hair was in a far worse condition, his own blonde hair slightly smoking and his glasses actually broken in half. The entire Lab, it seemed, was in complete disarray: papers and furniture were scattered all over, and some plants had been overturned and were now spilling out dirt. A few chairs were also covered in scorch marks and burn marks.

"Torchic caused all this?!" Birch muttered in shock, before remembering why he was here and dashed off after his two assistants. "Larry, Mike! I'm here!"

"Oh, thank God!" Larry yelled out with joy. "Professor, we have had it up to here with this Torchic! We can't figure out why he's acting like this!"

"I'm sure I can get him to calm down," Birch said with a smile as he found Larry and Mike, who had managed to corner Torchic against a wall. He approached the small Fire Type, ensuring that he looked friendly and calm. He was surprised at how Torchic looked right now-he had huge watery eyes and had tear stains running down the feathers below his eyes. He looked like he had done quite a lot of crying, but why had he been crying at all? He was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that Larry and Mike had done nothing to provoke Torchic, so why was he behaving this way? "Hey, Torchic," Birch said softly, as he came closer to the Fire Type. "What's wrong, little guy?"

Now, Torchic really liked Professor Birch, don't get me wrong. He was the first human he had seen when he hatched from his egg, and Birch had raised and taken care of him since his birth. He held a lot of affection for the Professor, but at the moment, the Professor wasn't who Torchic wanted. He wanted the human girl he had met earlier on, the human girl he had chosen to be his Trainer, who he had felt a bond and connection like no other, who he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could entrust with his life. He, Torchic the Torchic, wanted May. So, he did what he had done to Larry and Mike when they tried to see what was wrong with him hours ago.

He blasted Birch in the face with a full on Ember attack.

"AHHH!" Birch exclaimed as he fell down onto the ground, his face covered in burn marks and such. With the three humans caught completely off guard, Torchic made a mad dash for the Lab's main entrance.

...which Professor Birch had forgotten to close upon his arrival.

Torchic dashed out of the Lab and into the night of the outside world. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew one thing: he had to try and find that human girl May. He had to prove to her that she didn't make a mistake when she had picked him. He had to make her see that he was a good Pokémon, and a great Fire Type. He had to find her! And so, he raced off into Littleroot as fast as those skinny little legs could carry him.

A few seconds later, Birch and Mike and Larry rushed out of the building, frantically moving their heads in every possible direction before Mike could just barely make out the form of Torchic running in the distance, coincidentally in the same direction that Professor Birch had come from. "There he is!" Mike yelled before racing off after him, the other two behind him.

"This is ridiculous!" Larry huffed as they ran.

"Just focus on getting him back!" Birch exclaimed.

This was easier said than done; for a Pokémon with small skinny legs, Torchic was definitely a very fast runner, and was constantly able to always keep a few yards ahead of Birch, Mike and Larry. They chased after Torchic for almost a half hour, and the three men were almost out of breath, more so Birch being that he ran to the Lab. Torchic just kept on running, not getting tired at all, until he suddenly stopped. He had caught the whiff of a scent...just a whiff, not much but it was enough to help him recognize it...and where it was coming from. He turned his head towards the direction the scent was coming from. He was certain...could it really...yes, it was the scent of the human named May! He had found her, and now he just had to get to her! Tears of sorrow turned to tears of hope as Torchic dashed off in that direction, even faster than he was running before. Within minutes, Torchic found himself arriving at a large two story house. The girl's scent was stronger here, and Torchic became even more hopeful. He dashed towards the door and with hopeful chirps, he began pecking viciously away at the door, hoping against hope that the human May would open it and see him, and from there he could make her see that he was indeed a good Pokémon, a great Pokémon, and that he would prove to her that he was worth her time, and that-!

The door opened.

"What the hell is making-?! Oh...um, hello little one," Caroline Maple said with surprise as she saw what was destroying the door of her home at almost 1:30 in the morning when she and her daughter were sleeping. She had never seen a Pokémon like this before; what was it?

"Torchic?" This...this wasn't May, Torchic saw, but this human woman reminded him of her; in fact, her scent was somewhat similar. In fact, speaking of scents, the door being opened bombarded him with a bunch of new and unfamiliar scents...and among those, one was the one he was looking for, the scent of May!

"Mrs. Maple!"

Caroline and Torchic turned to see Birch, Mike and Larry off in the distance running over to the Maple home. The three of them looked completely exhausted, and were clearly out of breath.

"Is that Professor Birch?" Caroline mused in surprise.

"Mrs. Maple, grab that Torchic! Don't let him get away!" Birch yelled out. But it was too late; Torchic had already dashed into the house and began running quickly, following the scent of May to where it was strongest, and that led him to the stairs to the second floor. Not one to be deterred, the small Fire Type jumped up and up the stairs, refusing to quit, and finally arrived on the second floor. It was here that May's scent was strongest, and Torchic followed it to where it seemed to be coming from: a partially closed door to a room. Torchic quickly ran inside, and with a quick look around, his eyes found the prize he was searching for. There she lay, fast asleep on her bed.

May.

"Torchic Tor Chic Chic Tor!" the small Fire Type exclaimed, tears of joy and hurt streaming down his feathery face as he jumped onto May's bed and began jumping up and down on her.

Now, of course, this rattled May out of her sleep. "Huh, what?! I didn't do it!" she exclaimed, caught by surprise before she realized she was still in her room, and had just been woken up from a dream about...something she couldn't remember. It was a good dream, though, May knew that, but what the heck had woken her up?! She quickly sat up and turned on the lamp by her bed, and was completely surprised to find a Torchic on her lap. But it wasn't just any Torchic, she realized…

"Torchic?" May exclaimed. "Is that you?!"

"Tor!" he chirped back before jumping into her arms, chirping and cooing happily and softy, happy to be in May's arms once again.

"It is you!" May said happily as she quickly wrapped the Fire Type in her arms. Once again, she found herself enjoying the soft and warm feeling of Torchic's feathers and body in her arms, and how the soft feathers felt on her skin as Torchic nuzzled into her. She didn't think she'd ever see this little guy again! "Oh Torchic, it's so good to see you again! I missed you so much!"

She...missed him? Then why did she not keep him? Torchic didn't understand. "Torchic Torchic!" the small Fire Type chirped in hurt confusion as he came out of the snuggling, but still remained in May's lap. "Chic Chic Tor Torchic!"

"Torchic, what's wrong?" May asked in confusion, not understanding why Torchic acting this way. Then, a sudden realization struck her: Torchic was in her ROOM. "Wait, how did you even get here?"

"Torchic!" Torchic chirped back, mimicking running and then jumping back down onto the floor and gesturing to her door.

"You...you came here from the Lab, didn't you?" May gasped. "Oh, no, Professor Birch must be worried sick about you! Torchic, you shouldn't do that," she added as she got off her bed. Torchic noticed that she wasn't wearing the same clothes as before, but rather longer black shorts and a plain white shirt that didn't cover her arms and that showed a small part of her chest, possibly the orbs that he had felt earlier **(A/N: Torchic doesn't know anything about human clothing, and so doesn't know the difference between a shirt and a tank top)**. She began walking towards him, arms outstretched. "Come on, I should take you back, people must be so-"

"TORCHIC!" Torchic chirped in fear and ran away from her, to the other side of her room.

"Torchic, why are you acting like this?" May sighed in exasperation. She may be fond of this Torchic, sure, but she was sleeping before he woke her up, and it was almost 2am! She didn't need this! "Torchic, what is wrong?" Torchic, at that, just stopped. He simply collapsed onto the ground and began crying again...well, as best of crying as a Torchic can, anyways. This startled May completely, and by instinct she didn't even know she had, May quickly went over to Torchic and took him into her arms. "Oh my god, oh my god...what do I do?! Torchic, please don't cry, please? Look, I won't take you back to Professor Birch just yet, you can stay here, ok? Just please don't cry?"

Torchic stopped crying after a minute, albeit partly, and soon began to just sniffle and chirp softly. He didn't want to go back to Birch, he wanted to stay here with May. He quickly snuggled into May again, chirping and hoping that May could figure out what he wanted. If only humans could understand Pokémon like Pokémon could understand humans…

May continued to hold Torchic in her arms, telling him softly that it would be ok and that she was there with him. She didn't understand why Torchic was here, though. He was Professor Birch's, after all, so why did he seem like he didn't want to go back to him? "I don't understand...you belong to Professor Birch, but you don't want to go back to him...wait a minute...if I remember correctly, most of the Pokémon that Professor Elm had were the Johto Region's Starter Pokémon. So then, you must be a starter Pokémon that...oh...oh, wow," May said as she got another realization. It all made sense now: the clear instantaneous bonding the two had, how they were in complete sync, how the two seemed to like each other almost immediately… "Torchic...you...you thought I chose you as my Pokémon, didn't you?"

"Tor!" the Fire Type chirped back, happy that May now knew why he was here. But then he was surprised...well, rather shocked, when he saw a tear fall down May's eye. "Torchic?"

"Oh, Torchic...I'm sorry," May said quietly as she hugged Torchic closer to her. "I...I didn't choose you. I didn't choose any Pokémon from Professor Birch. I only called you out that time because he was being attacked by that Poochyena. The truth is...I'm not even a Pokémon Trainer at all; I'm just some regular girl."

Not a Trainer?! Torchic couldn't believe what he was hearing! She seemed like a natural! They had worked so well together! "Torchic?"

"Yeah, it must be a shock. See, I come from a faraway region called Johto, and I was supposed to start my journey as a Trainer there, but I never got the chance. That was five years ago and now even today, I still am not a Trainer. I've wanted to be one so bad, though. To be honest...my battle with you, it was my first ever battle, and I was amazed by it. You did so well, Torchic...I'm glad that my first battle was with you, you tough little cutie."

"Torchic…" Torchic cooed happily at the compliment as he snuggled into May.

"Believe me, I felt something with you...but I'm not a Trainer at all. So, I'm sorry Torchic. I couldn't choose you to be my Pokémon. And I still can't. I'm really sorry, little guy." May held Torchic closer to her, and a few more tears slowly escaped her eyes. She realized at that moment that she loved this little Torchic, like it was her own Pokémon, but he wasn't. Torchic was sad again, because the human he chose to be his Trainer, wasn't even a Trainer at all...but he chose her, and he loved this human. Yes, he realized that now, he loved her as any tamed Pokémon would love their Trainer. He was crushed that he couldn't be her Pokémon.

"May!" Caroline's voice cried out from downstairs. "Come downstairs, please. And bring that Torchic with you!"

May sighed heavily. "I guess this is it, little guy," she whispered sadly, and Torchic chirped softly before pecking affectionately at her arm. May chuckled weakly, giving Torchic one last hug. "Let's go, Torchic." With that, May and Torchic exited her room and headed down the stairs, and upon entering the living room, she was greeted by the sight of her mother and Professor Birch, along with two other men that she assumed worked for Birch, if their white lab coats...which were slightly burned, were anything to go by. All of them were sitting on the couches.

"Hello May," Birch greeted as he stood up from the couch, along with her mother. "I see you found Torchic...or rather, he found you."

"Yeah," May said with a weak and sad smile, holding Torchic closer to her. For a 15 year old teenage girl, she felt like a 10 year old all over again, ready to be scolded. "He's really grown attached to me."

"I can see that," Birch replied with a small chuckle. "And from what I see, you've grown rather attached to him as well, right."

May took a deep breath, and replied, "Yeah, I really like this little guy. That battle yesterday...it bonded me more than I thought to him. He shared my first battle with me, and I can never forget that."

"You're right, May, that experience can never be replicated."

"But...as much as I like him, I'm not a Trainer, and he's still your Torchic. So...I'm sorry for all the trouble he's caused, Professor, so here's Torchic back," May said softly as she walked over to him and held out Torchic for him to take. "Can...can you just promise me I can come visit him sometimes?"

"Torchic…" Torchic chirped sadly as he lowered his head, almost feeling the consequences for his actions.

Birch, on the other hand, looked first at Torchic, then May, then back to Torchic, back to May, then to a smiling Caroline, then to his smiling assistance, then back to May and Torchic before smiling himself. "Actually, May...I think I have a better idea."

"Huh?" "Torchic?"

"May, I can see quite well that you love Pokémon, and this Torchic is the best example of it. The way you battled together, it showed just how good of a team you both are. And all this...Torchic escaping from the Lab and running in the middle of the night all over Littleroot Town just to find you, and specifically you...May, that tells me that Torchic has grown attached to you, and I mean VERY attached...as a Pokémon would with its Trainer. Am I right, Torchic?"

"Torchic," the Fire Type chirped back in affirmation.

"May, I may have missed it before since you had saved me and we were sort of stuck in the moment, but I see it clearly now. Torchic has bonded with you, and you bonded with him. You shared your very first battle with him, and like I said, that kind of experience can never be replicated," Professor Birch continued. "And surprisingly, that was Torchic's very first battle with a wild Pokémon, too."

"Really?" May asked in surprise.

"Yes," Birch replied with a smile. "You both shared your first incredible battle experience together."

"Wow...I had no idea," May murmured to herself.

"Torchic..." chirped Torchic.

"And that brings me to my idea," Birch said. "May, I was just talking with your mother about this, and she thinks it's a wonderful idea, and Mike & Larry here agree with me."

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"May, I know that you never had a Pokémon to call your own...so how would you like to be Torchic's Trainer?"

"Torchic?! Torchic Torchic Torchic!" the Fire Type chirped happily. It was a miracle! Professor Birch was going to let him become May's Pokémon! He couldn't believe it, it was a dream come true!

May, meanwhile, was in complete shock. "Are...are you serious, Professor?"

"Yes, he is, honey," Caroline said with a smile. "May, your father's new job took a toll on all of us, but most of all you. You wanted to be a Trainer for as long as I can remember. You could've easily ignored your responsibilities and started your journey in Johto, but you decided to stay home and help me for the last five years. You deserve this, honey."

"Oh my god...I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" May exclaimed in pure joy as she consumed Caroline and Birch in a massive hug, dropping Torchic onto the ground in the process. Torchic didn't care though; the moment he hit the ground he began jumping up and down in joy. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" May said with joy as she let go of her mom and the Professor. "I promise, you won't regret this!"

"I have a feeling I won't, at all," Birch smiled.

"Torchic, isn't this great?!" May beamed as she picked up the Fire Type and hugged him tightly. "Do you know what this means? I'm finally a Trainer! And you're my first Pokémon! This is the best night of my life!"

"Torchic!" That was double for Torchic, and he couldn't be happier. He was getting to be with the human he had chosen to be his Trainer. It was the best night of his life.

"I guess there's only one thing left to say," May said, to which Torchic was surprised. May then held up Torchic so that they were completely at eye level. "This is something I've waited five years to say, and I am proud to say it to you, you tough little cutie. Torchic….I choose you," May said with a smile that put the sun to shame.

And with those words, Torchic the Torchic became the happiest Pokémon in all of Hoenn.

* * *

May's Pokémon:

1) Torchic (M):

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Peck, Ember.

* * *

**_XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX_**

**_And there, right there...May has proven herself in battle and is now the proud owner of a Torchic. Hopefully, you all enjoyed the chapter, because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. It all just flowed into my mind, and it was just amazing when I visualized it all in my head. Of course, being I wrote it, me thinking it's a great piece of work is kinda biased, so I'd like to hear what you all thought!_**

**_Now, as I'm doing in my story Lightning Yellow, I'll be putting May's team at the end of each chapter, along with gender, moves, ability etc. I'll also be putting up the number of badges May will have in each chapter, starting from when she beats Roxanne and earn Badge #1. Speaking of which, I'm curious to what you guys think: I'm considering having May participate in Contests in this story, being that it'll lead up to and tie into a Pokemon May will catch later on. Since this story will have elements of Ruby/Sapphire along with the Emerald storyline, the Battle Tents will exist, and the cities with them will also retain the Contests (ex. Slateport will still have Hyper, Verdanturf with Normal and Fallarbor with Super). Anyways, would you like to see May in some contest? And if so, would you like to see Drew and/or Harley from the anime make an occasional appearance?_**

**_Another thing: originally, I was planning to have Pokemon moves here limited to the Gen 3 moveset lines. But, I've recently wondered about using Gen 4 movesets instead. Which would you prefer, Gen 3 or Gen 4?_**

**_Alright, that's enough from me! Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a review and some feedback. I love hearing from you guys! And as I said, I do try to respond! Which reminds me, I think I'll be responding to some comments & reviews in the way that some authors to: here in the notes! But first, a shout out to N-Badge97! An idea for this chapter was inspired his own story "The Girl with the Green Bandana," and he's been quite a bit of help and support, so thanks man :D And guys, be sure to check out his story, "The Girl with the Green Bandana," an unorthodox and yet purely awesome twist to the Emerald storyline. It's a great read so check it out!_**

**_Alright, now to respond to some comments:_**

**_1) _****Hope to see the Mega Stones and the new additions that will be added in the new games into this**

**_I'm currently debating whether to bring in Mega Evolution or not...still not sure about it, but I'll probably make my mind up a few chapters down._**

**_2) _****Are you planning May a fire, Water, Grass, and Flying type?**

**_Well, it's obvious that Torchic is May's Fire Type, and when Combusken & Blaziken show up, she'll get a Fighting Type, too. As for what else, these are all the types that May will end up having on her team (to make it a bit of a challenge, you all try to figure out which ones are the dual types): A Bug Type, a Normal Type, a Water Type, a Dragon Type, a Rock Type, a Ground Type, a Flying Type, and a Steel Type. Have fun ;D_**

**_3)_** **So this may not have Hoennshipping huh. If not, I'm guessing some romance between May and Wally...then again, there may be no romance at all. Doesn't matter, this story will be great either way. **

**_Good news, I have decided to go the route of Hoennshipping :D ! Let's see if I can do it right, eh? As for Wally, he'll be around 12 or 13, and he'll be showing up much more than in the games._**

**_4) _****Is Ash gonna be introduced? Or is it just May?**

**_Nope, no Ash, just May, in a game centered universe._**

**_5)_** **I would love to see who May's team will consist of (I know people tend to switch their pokemon about, but everyone has their own A-Team, so I really wanna see who will be in May's, I for one would LOOOOVE to see her get an Aggron, they were always my favourites) **

**_A lot of people do the rotating thing, but me personally, in the games my A-Team was the team that I used to carry me through the entire game, those six. The same will be here with May, she'll catch just six and that will be her A-Team. As for an Aggron, since May's manga counterpart Sapphire had one, it does seem fair that May gets one too, right? And you're right, they are awesome, pure destructive beasts! Ah, the memories…._**

**_Next chapter coming soon, so until next time readers._**

**_...wow that was a long A/N..._**


End file.
